Loving Of The Enemy 2
by chocolatemilk08
Summary: Femslash. A somewhat sequal to 'Loving Of The Enemy'. Now that Trish and Lita are in love and perfectly happy. See what happens when they're drafted to different shows. Will they survive? Trish/Lita. Maybe other pairing too, tell me. Review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Loving Of The Enemy 2**_

**_Pairings: Trish/Lita....and maybe some other couples too._**

**_Rating: T .....for now_**

**_Summary: Starts off from where my first story 'Loving Of The Enemy' left off.  
Now that Lita and Trish are in love with one another and very happy  
, what will happen when Lita is drafted to Smackdown and Trish  
have to stay on Raw. Will their relationship last? Find out._**

Disclaimer: As said once before I own no one. :)

**_LITA'S POV_**  
Tonight was going to be. Sitting here with Trish in my arms, surrounded by all the people I love, and my match coming up next. What could really ruin this night. And not to mention the 2001 Draft to kick off the Christmas hoildays. These fans were in for a treat tonight. It was so good just being her with Matt, Jeff, John, and Albert and not having to deal with Test being here to ruin a good moment.  
Me and Test had started getting along fine now. He didn't make stupid comments about sleeping with me or hitting on me anymore....well at least not as much as he used to in the past. So now I would actually admit that me and Test were pretty good...friends in a way...well frienemies as he would call it.  
He had been drafted to Smackdown earlier that night and he wasn't really happy about it. So he had been off somewhere talking to Vince trying to find someway to stay on Raw.  
"Lita your up in two minutes", said one of the crew members peaking his head in the door before disppearing on the other side.  
"Okay. Well i'll see you all on the other side of the screen", I said pointing to the tv screen that we had been watching. I leaned over the couch to get my 'lucky' kiss from Trish before walking out the door and down the hall to the entrance.  
I waited for the music to start and then I went to center stage as the crowd went crazy as i made my way to the ring and waited for my opponent.  
Seconds later my opponent Victoria came to the ring with her jocky Stevie behind her. Victoria was tough and I knew she wasn't going to go easy on me and neither was I. Me and Victoria were quite 'cool' with each other but once that bell rung there would be no 'cool' just all fight.  
As soon the bell rung she went charging and I did the same.

The match lasted for about a good ten minutes and it was pretty good but it didn't end up the way I wanted it to end.  
I had it beat and everyone knew it, but I guess Stevie like always cant mind his own damn business and had to get involve and lets just say that the widow's peak feels worser than it looked.  
After getting out the ring and while making my way up the ramp it was time for Ric Flair to draft another pick for Smackdown.  
"Lita that was a very impressive match", Ric said watching me make my way up the ramp as I nodded and smiled his way. "And that's why Smackdown needs someone like you", I continued to smile at Ric niceness. Ric has always been the type to make someone feel better."And that's why your coming to Smackdown", I literally stopped in my tracks when he said that. "Ladies and Gentlemen I give to you the 4th draft pick to Smackdown...LITA!!!",Ric said as the crowd went wild.  
"What?", I said as the smile wiped off my face into a more serious, stunned, and even more surprised look on my face.  
I was speechless and my mind was somewhere else. I can still her J.R. screaming "Lita to Smackdown?", even more shocked than I was.  
I quickly made my way backstage and then it came to my mind..."What will Trish think?"  
I've never though I would have to leave RAW.  
Now what?

TBC....  
I was just lookin over my old stories and I just came up with the crazy idea of a somewhat sequal to 'Loving Of The Enemy'. Tell me what you think. Review and peace.  
=)) Enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

_**Loving Of The Enemy 2**_

**_Pairings: Trish/Lita....and maybe some other couples too._**

**_Rating: T .....for now_**

**_Summary: Starts off from where my first story 'Loving Of The Enemy' left off.  
Now that Lita and Trish are in love with one another and very happy  
, what will happen when Lita is drafted to Smackdown and Trish  
have to stay on Raw. Will their relationship last? Find out._**

Disclaimer: As said once before I own no one. :)

**_remember to review..._**

After hearing the news about going to Smackdown Lita quickly made her way backstage to her lockerroom that she shared with the Hardys and took a quick shower. Taking her shower not being able to get the thought of Smackdown out of her head. She actually got the chance to think about what would be good about going to Smackdown.....Nothing.

After getting out of the shower and quickly getting dressed, she decided to go to see someone that could probably see the good side of gong to Samckdown.

"Hey...you?", Test said looking up from un-lacing his boots as he saw that it was Lita in his presence.  
"Hey...you too", Lita said noticing that Test really wasn't expecting to see her here.  
"Um... can I ask why your here?", Test asked standing up from his locker putting his boots into his large tootbag.  
"I know it's very rare for me to ask anything from you but...", Lita said taking a deep breath before continuing."...but, I need some advice."  
Gasping for air Test almost fall back into his locker looking as if he was goinng to have a heart attack with his hand over his heart. "Oh my god...."  
"Come on Test, is it really so hard for you to find that I might want to talk to you".  
"Yes!!",Test said loudly picking up his tootbag and gathering some clothes." You never ask me for nothin".  
"Well I am today an I need you to be serious", Lita said folding her arm over her chest.  
"Okay well shoot",Test said having a seat at his locker again.  
"Okay well as you probably know by now im going to Smackdown, right.". Test nodded as Lita continued. "And going there too but, I really dont see whats good about me going to Smackdown."  
"Oh I get it", Test siad standing once again." You wanna be here with your little girlfriend Trish dontcha", Test said with a huge smirk on his face seeing that Lita wasn't smiling he got more serious. " Okay well truely I dont see any thing great about it that I could benefit from but, you.....you can definatly benefit from it in the greatest ways." Test said as Lita looked at him with a confused expression. "No really. I mean just look at it this way.", Test said wrapping him arm around Lita's shoulder. "See look at the divas on Smackdown...their worthless. They cant take you on. Im telling you, you can take Smackdown by storm in a week. And im telling Raw will be bagging for you to come back.," Test said with a big smile on his face.  
"Hmm...Test your...right!", Lita said amazed that Test's avice was pretty good. " I cant believe your right", Lita siad smiling as she hugged Test but quickly pulled away as she notice who she was hugging.  
"Yeah....those divas....those hot divas...all those sex kittens", Test said was his smile was getting bigger by the second.  
"Okay...thanks", Lita said eyeing him as she made her was out of his locker room.

"Lita!".  
"Oh hey", Lita said turning around to see the lovely Trish Stratus.  
"I um...heard...about Smackdown.", Trish said finally catching up with her.  
"Ermmm..yeah i um wanted to talk to you about that.", Lita said looking into those chocolate eyes of Trish.  
"Yeah I was hoping that didn't happen. And I know you didn't want...", Trish said running her fingers threw her hair.  
"Oh it's okay, I wanna...go to Smackdown.",Lita said as Trish looked at her confused. "I know....I didn't really want to leave Raw but, someone told my that I would be actually good for Smackdown.  
"Ermm...well since you wanna go. Theres really no need for my to....do anything,". Trish said cocking her head to the left. " But may I ask who?".  
"Who what?!?", Lita ask looking at her girlfriend losing focus.  
"Who made you think Smackdown would be good for you?", Trish asked smiling at her girlfriends unfocused ways.  
I had been almost about a year since they had falling in love with each other and still Lita aways lots her focus aroung her.  
"Oh ermm...Test!", Lita anounced remembering.  
"Test?", Trish asked surprised. Lita couldn't be talking about her Test, the manwhore.  
"Yeah, surprisingly he did and I was..um..a-maz-ed....too.", Lita said losing complete focus again.  
"Oh well im going to have to talk to Test,". Trish said looking into Lita's adorable green eyes as she bit her bottom lip.  
"Okay",Lita replied as Trish's lips brushed against hers lightly kissing her, before Lita wrapped her arms around Trish's waist pulling her in closer deeping the kiss.

"Oooooo....it's heating up in this building.", someone said from behind causing them to pull away from each other to turn and see none other than good ol' Test.

TBC.  
REVIEW PLZ.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Loving Of The Enemy 2**_

**_Pairings: Trish/Lita....and maybe some other couples too._**

**_Rating: T .....for now_**

**_Summary: Starts off from where my first story 'Loving Of The Enemy' left off.  
Now that Lita and Trish are in love with one another and very happy  
, what will happen when Lita is drafted to Smackdown and Trish  
have to stay on Raw. Will their relationship last? Find out._**

Disclaimer: As said once before I own no one. :)

**_remember to review..._**

After the show the whole roster decided to go and 'celebrate' the draft in the Mcmahon's office. After a few drinks Trish could see that the now half passed out Lita wasn't going to make it, so she decided that it was time for them to get out there.  
Practicly bragging the drunking redhead out of the office and into the parking lot to her car, she actually began to contemplate on the subjet of Lita going to Smackdown. She knew she was gong to miss her being on Raw and how Lita would always help Trish 'warm up' before her matches.

'Whatcha thinking bout', Lita asked in her very tipsy tone.

'Nothin',Trish said leaning Lita against her car as she searched for her keys in her pocket.

'Why is the room moving?', Lita asked as she pushed herself off the car and began to turn around in circles.

'Honey stop', Trish said. She couldn't help but smile as she stopped he girlfriend from spinning and leaning her against the car again.

'Somethings wrong with me?', Lita said as it came out as a question as she rubbed her eyes.

'Sweetie your drunk', Trish said as she finally found her keys.

'Oh am I', Lita said as she wrapped her arms around Trish's waist and press her body up to the car reversing their postion as Trish let out a small yelp.

Before even having the chance to speak Lita's lips were already pressed against her's kissing her hungrily. As the cold surface of the car caught Trish off guard causing her to gasp as Lita pressed her body against Trish's, deepening the kiss. Trish could still taste the Vodka that Lita had been drinking earlier. Nibbling on Trish's bottom lip before trailing small kisses down the blondes collarbone and neck. Causing Trish to let out small whimspers. As Trish's keys fell to the floor Trish finally came back to her senses through all the pleasure she was getting from Lita. Now noticing that anyone could walk out the areana and get a free showing of the two in the middle of something.

'Lita...baby we have to stop', Trish said as she threw her head back on the roof of the car still enjoying the pleasure.

'Why?', Lita asked still continuing to place kisses on her girlfriends neck.

'Because...', Trish said enjoying the last seconds of Lita's lips on her. 'We just have to', She said as she reversed their postion.

'Well...' Lita said losing her words as Trish bend down revealing a little part of her black thong as she began to pick up her keys. 'That's no fun', Lita said as she moved over to Trish placing her hand on Trish's lower back catching Trish off guard again.

'Lita!', Trish gasped as she dropped her keys again. Picking them up in a flash as she rolled her eyes.

'What?', Lita asked licking her lips before reveling the smirk on her lips.

'Let's get you home, Drunk', Trish said smiling at her girlfriends naughtiness. As Trish took Lita's hand and pulled her towards the passengers side, opening and closing the door for her as she quickly went over to the drivers side and got in. Seconds later they were pulling out of the parking lot and towards their hotel.

**_Sorry I took too long and thanx for all the feedback. Plz review and tell me what you think and even give me some suggestions to make it better. Bye and much love._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Loving Of The Enemy 2**_

_**Pairings: **__**Trish/Lita...and maybe some other couples too.**_

_**Rating: T ...for now**_

_**Summary:**__** Starts off from where my first story 'Loving Of The Enemy' left that Lita and Trish are in love with one another and very happy, what will happen when Lita is drafted to Smackdown and Trishhave to stay on Raw. Will their relationship last? Find out.**_

Disclaimer: As said once before I own no one. :)

_**remember to review...**_After dropping Lita off at the hotel and putting her to bed, Trish decided to take a walk. She wasn't really too happy that Lita was being shipped off to Smackdown. As a matter-of-fact she didn't like it at all. She didn't want to say anything because she knew how happy Amy was about going to Smackdown. The last thing she didn't want to do was hold Amy back from being happy. She knew that if she would have told Lita that she didn't want her to go to Smackdown, then she'll would've done whatever there was to convince Vince to let her stay on was supposed to have Amy in her arms, but instead she just couldn't go to sleep without talking to the man who convinced Amy in the first place.

She was now back in the 5-star Hotel but she wasn't going to her room. She had finally reached the room and didn't hesitate to knock on the sighed when no one came to answer the door. "Damn it", she said under her breath before knocking on the door even harder this knocking again, she heard someone from the other side of the door, "Damn, I'm coming"."It's 4 o'clock in the... Ouch", said the 6 ft 6 man who had just been slapped across the face by the much shorter blonde."Sorry…", she sighed slightly. "Reflects", she continued walking past Test with no sign of emotion on her face."Reflects my ass. What are you doing here?", Test said still rubbing his cheek as he closed the door."What did you do?", Trish asked sitting on the bed that was very messy."What are you talking about?'", Asked the confused Test rubbing his eyes now."You know what I'm talking about", Trish said waiting for his response but never getting one; only a confused look. "Amy. What did you say to Amy?""Oh...well about what", Test asked taking a seat on the arm of the chair his jacket was layout on."About Smackdown of course. How convince her that Smackdown was...god's gift to wrestling.", Trish said shaking her head."Trish", he paused. "I did not tell her Smackdown was 'god's gift to wrestling'.""Well…" Trish said looking around at the messy room. "Explain.""Trish I only told her that Smackdown would be...okay for her because...there's not much competition.", Test said taking small breaths between every few words, making sure everything came out correctly."Why the hell would you tell her that?", Trish said standing up as a pillow hit the floor."Well...I thought that...hey I thought you were okay with her going to Smackdown." , he said quite confused this time."Now where the hell did you get that idea?", her asked, nostrils flaring this time."Well remember you were the one telling her to look on the bright side and everything", Test said covering his face just in case of another slap came across his face."Well...I don't", Trish said falling back onto the bed."Oh...um...you should just tell her you want her to stay", Test said getting up making sure he grabbed a pillow to keep him safe as he moved to sit beside her."I can't. You already have her hopes up for Smackdown.", Trish said holding head back trying to fight back the tears."If I knew you didn't want her to leave I wouldn't have gave her my advice.", Test said giving her the pillow to wipe her tears."I don't need that", Trish said laughing as she wiped her tears away."Okay", Test said smiling."You finally like Lita, don't you?" Trish said smiling at the thought that her friend who once hated Amy was now willing to help her."Hey now...I didn't say that", Test said laughing before Trish squatted him on the arm. "Okay I admit it Lita's...not a bad person"."I know", Trish said smiling before hugging her friend."Hey what is this...hugging Test day." Test said laughing before hugging his friend back."I should probably get back now.", Trish said getting up to walk to the door."Yeah, goodnight...Oh and don't come back." he said laughing as she reached the door."I wont…Oh and you should probably clean up if you know what's good for you.", she said smiling before heading back to her hotel room.

Once back to her room she was greeted by seeing her beautiful girlfriend sleeping pleasantly. She quickly and quietly made her was to her side of the bed not trying to wake Amy but was unsuccessful."Hey" , Lita said slightly opening her eyes to seeing the blonde who seemed to be blushing."Sorry to wake you.", Trish said wrapping her arm around Lita's waist, burying her head in her neck."It's okay. You alright?", asked the sleepy redhead."Yeah...I just went for a walk.", Trish said regarding anymore questions."Okay.", Amy managed to get out before falling back to laughed at her girlfriend's ability to fall asleep so fast. "Goodnight." , she said to herself before falling asleep herself.

Remember to review. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while; I've been busy with school and a lot of other crap. But since it's spring break...I guess I'll try to get in another chapter. Hope everyone enjoys their Spring Breaks and check out my other story Sweet Victory, I'll try to update that ASAP too.

~R.I.P. Test~


	5. From The Author: HELP!

_**Loving Of The Enemy 2**_

**_Pairings: Trish/Lita...and maybe some other couples too._**

**_Rating: T ...for now_**

**_Summary: Starts off from where my first story 'Loving Of The Enemy' left off.  
Now that Lita and Trish are in love with one another and very happy  
, what will happen when Lita is drafted to Smackdown and Trish  
have to stay on Raw. Will their relationship last? Find out._**

Disclaimer: As said once before I own no one. :)

From The Author:

Hello so I know I haven't done much with this story for a whole year but since I started it I do intend on finishing it.  
So with that being said…I don't really know what kind of direction I'm going to take this story anymore.  
I need some help if I'm going to finish this.  
So please leave some suggestions because honestly after a whole year I have forgotten where I was going to take this story in the first place.

So until then leave some suggestions and I'll try to get back on board with this writing thing as soon as possible.

:] Later Kiddos.


End file.
